Sprinkler irrigation systems are common in the art and have enabled users to conveniently irrigate large areas with little effort. The most common type of sprinkler irrigation system currently in use is a pressurized fluid distribution system. These conventional systems typically employ an extensive network of fluid delivery means (e.g., pipes, hoses, etc.) feeding fluid to a plurality of sprinkler heads strategically spaced or positioned about or within an area to be irrigated. These pressurized fluid distribution systems are commonly used in a variety of industries and in a variety of applications. One of the most common applications in which these systems are utilized is within a residential and/or commercial setting, wherein the system is installed to provide irrigation to lawns, gardens, planted areas, etc. These systems are also commonly used in agricultural settings for watering crops.
While these traditional systems have provided a significant advantage over manual or even less developed irrigation techniques, there still exists several inherent deficiencies in these traditional systems, especially in light of the significant advances made in the computer and technology industries. First, these systems are expensive to install. There are several parts that must be purchased, such as pipes, sprinkler heads, fittings, nozzles, valves, etc. All of these parts must be fit together according to a master plan, which is extremely expensive and labor intensive. Second, these systems are expensive to operate. Not only are they expensive to install, but they are also not very robust or durable over long periods of time and often need repairs and significant upkeep. Moreover, these systems tend to provide large amounts of coverage overlap, which ultimately leads to waste and increased costs for normal everyday operation. Third, it is difficult to cover target areas without multiple sprinkler heads. The sprinkler heads used with these systems are very limited in their fluid delivery options. Because of this, tight corners or curved areas may require many different sprinkler heads to be positioned about a particular area in order to fully cover the area. This complicates the system, as well as contributing to coverage overlap. Other disadvantages will be apparent to one skilled in the art.